remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
E.S-13
WARNING! CHAR INFO IS SEMI OOC AND IC- IN SHORT Adaptive artificial sharp shooter. Created to be nothing grew to be so much more. An exotic woman with a big heart and a cold scaled shell. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Exotic tall hybrid woman of Venusian Dragon and Drevii origin. A mass cloned pleasure, breed and service splicer. Acts abrasive and does not hesitate to execute a kill if ordered or paid but has actually a big heart. Just to get trough her scaled shell is quite a work. Somehow those that made her, did implant a massive greed into the wyvern like woman so her mentality is that of the dragons that you find ancient stories about in the datanet. Two meter forty tall woman, a group of three horns sproud from her thick black head plate and from below a feathery section of the head plate, numerous neuro tendrils sprout. Often wears a visor which is connected to her head plate. A eye patch covers her right eye and the left one, has the thypical shape of a lizard but her iris has an alluring purple tint in it. Her head plate and horns are like the rest of her skeletal structure augmented, wires surge trough her skeleton mostly visible due to the diodes that shine in different colors. Mostly a dark soothing blue but its known that these change if E.S-13 is victim of an extreme amount of hormones that cause her emotions to flip. Elly´s tongue is one meter twenty long fully extended which is half her body side, an internal compartment holds the muscle in place. An augmented spine flows down her back which then turns into a long and thick finned tail. She is warm to the touch and due to her scale structur she does feel like heated silken pillow. Her core temperature is fifty degree celsius. Her scent is that of blueberry blossoms which was a set up as default for her clone series. Elly is more agile than she is strong but her using power armor for several years and training for it made her appearance look fit. RENOWN / REPUTATION Known bounty hunter and mercenary, excellent shaprshooter If she has the credits and you have something shiny? Chance is she is gonna buy it if you piss her of, she is gonna take it. CURRENT AMBITIONS Discover why she was send to earth. Keep her family safe. GENERAL RELATIONS Blood Corsairs, Hand / Medic Vulture Ward/Surgeon / Patching up wastelanders. Relation to: Blood Corsairs Good | "My past burned me in terms of Pirates, the Blood Corsairs seem a bit different but....I heard stories, recent stories that concern me" Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Bad | "Dawn Csec was a bunch of bastards! Rise has officers that listen! What a difference!" Relation to: EarthGOV Bad | They exist, people say they are the big nasty evil, corpo is corpo, they are creds. One of their directors is nice to me, I do not know why." Relation to: Ex Praeda Good Former Underboss, Former Lead of Tartarus "They exist, never forget that" Relation to: JunkHounds Bad| "Rapists! Every time one of your new bloods gets eaten by a Sandworm, I laugh" Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good | By the gods! You are all so adorable kittens! Some of them are now my family, if I can, I will protect you." Relation to: Marshals Neutral | "Wanna be mercenaries and bounty hunters! So unprofessional!" Relation to: Sanctum Neutral | "It seems evil mages burn fast in the void, their leaderships changes in the same local sect quite a bit." Relation to: Order Embassy Bad| "You are just an embassy, act like that, not as if the whole planet is yours. Also Starlit is a bastard and I hope that he suffers in Helheimr!" SKILLSET Primary Skills Edit Learned by exceccive training, genetic engineering and indoctrination Sharpshooter Information Gathering Entertaining (Dancing, singing) Cooking Adaptation/Shape shifting Secondary Skills Edit Interests created these Hacking, ICE reprogramming Stealth Hobbyist Skills Augmentations, current necessities Field Medic Parasitology Languages and dialects BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE You wanted to ask me who I am? Better ask, what I am. I am a clone of mixed genetics, now I know I was made out of Drevii and Venusian Dragon dna, you know the pet draconic beats Drevii have in the Venusian sector. My sisters and I had been created, how? I do not know I just know I had a childhood born two thousand one hundred and five, in the midst of the resource wars. Looking more the beast part than the Drevii. We had been risen as children, sort of. Plain labor and servitude tasks. If we did not function, well I know how it feels to get hit by a plasma whip, getting hit or feeling the activation of a shock or plasma collar. It was slavery, we had been not treated as beings but objects. Living dolls or even less. Indoctrinated, trained and tortured to obey. I know pain so very well. The worst time was for me when we did reach the age of fertility, fifteen. I always had an off feeling when I had been with my sisters but at the age of fifteen, when they did test the fertility. The son of my creator laid on me and knocked me up. It was then that I noticed that something was exceptional wrong. The pain, I could not bear it as he did went inside me and filled my womb with his hot searing seed. Pain was everywhere and it did awoken my berzerker genetics, you have to know, they messed me up. I am not only a pleasure splicer but a berserker splicer too. I ripped his head from his shoulders and teared his body apart. His father outraged by this, tortured me and attempted to kill me but somehow he held back. I did bear the scars of the whip and the plasma collar for eleven years as I later knew, he did implant nanobots that prevented any of my scar tissue to heal. Four months later I gave birth to my child, they took it from me and another seeder attempted its seeding, I killed him too, months later, I do not know how long it took anymore as I was under the constant punishment of torture, they took my second child too as I gave birth to it. At this time, I know I did differ from my sisters as, whenever a client bought an Elly Unit, they could do anything with them and my sisters would take it. Hitting, torture, cutting them open or like what still shocks me, the one that did cut one of my sisters heads and did fuck her bleeding throat. Another did buy one of my sisters but did not took her with him but visited her in the facility over the course of five years. He cut off her scales from her body and ate them, scale by scale. Both took it as they had been the perfect pleasure and service toys. They do not knew pain for them it was pleasure. Not so for me, not for the faulty Elly Unit Thirteen. After I killed my second seeder and gave birth to my child they tossed me out into their own little corporation war but my second genetic mishap was discovered. I was good in shooting and perceiving things, war splicer genetics. Love the feeling of any heavy recoil machine. The corporation that made me, lost that war and I did flee with mercenaries, still bearing the scars of my creator, still unknown to me, filled with nanomachines that harmed me because my creator wanted revenge. I did work as merc for a time till the crew had been killed by pirates and because I did maim six of them, they took me in as gunner and boarding trooper. One of the pirates, a fur covered canine mutant, overpowered me and raped me several times, they knew of my raging of my pain so he did knock me out and chained me to an iron bed. The worst thing is, Elly Units have regenerative hymen, that one scar, it would seal, a nasty programming by genetics and nanomachines. He did not care as he did plunge his tool into me. I was impregnated by him and as he saw my belly swelling up, he did not thought long but cut open my stomach, ripped the unborn out of it and ate it as I had to watch. The captains medic did patch me up and that pirate, by Helheimr, I am glad that I saw him dying as his ship was shot down from a freighter guard fleet. I was nineteen back then. Then somehow I got lost and on a station, the Smiling Death hired me, a corporation specialized in liquidizing people. Mercenaries or well assassins. They tried to fix me but they knew it would be best to send me with only one person or alone. We had one commander and I know there had been several groups but I never learned to get them all to know. For me only Squad Thirteen lead by the Cybernetic PUPPET that was also the AI of the Fleetship that was herself. Smiling Death tech or its approach to it is still weird despite I was used for it for five years. With twenty three, I was hit by a renegade mortar, it destroyed me but the Smiling Death did rebuild me, a reason why I am more machine than biological now. Interestingly enough, even their skilled medics did not notice the nanomachines in my blood. I was renamed to E.S-13. It did stand for who I was and the Squad I was in, no longer a splicer but a cybernetic with some biological splicer parts. I lost half of my brain, my wings had been torn apart and my left side was just a goner. No legs, no organs and for the sake of sarcasm, of course my reproduction organs remained fine. As I was twenty five, Commander Scaph was killed in action and the Cybernetics did disband the Smiling Death. I was a merc, yet again. Over the time there, I did write a program into my cerebral processor that would warn others not to come close to me. My proximity protocol program, it malfunctioned, I still took jobs but I was no longer aware of the injuries I suffered. Someday I was send to earth, drop pod deployment, it was shot down by whom? I have to get to know still. A colsec officer found me, Giyan. She made sure I stopped to verbally assault one of the traders, got me ID Chipped and did send me out into the colony again. The moment I left the colony, two hounds did attack me who it was? No idea. They stabbed me several times and the larger one did puncture my spine with her huge sword. I bled out but Colsec did toss me to the hospital. This is how it began. Of course I had several combats and mishaps and things did happen. The torturing and mind wipe by colsec The miracle of that Wasteland nurse noticing the nanobots The rape from a hound in the JE. The birth of my first daughter, Katherine on earth The effect of Rezzics gene therapy using that nurses genes that mutated me but freed me of my berserker genes. The mishap with Chesire and the birth of his sons. The countless attacks of Ashier. The little accident with Zecora and my three daughters. The approach of Tear and the wonderful gift she gave me that holds the name Seraphina Lavena The incident with Trinity and the result that are my artistic gifted daughters, Diana Valeria shines the most. I am alive, that is what counts.